THE NATIONAL INTERESTS
by calisto-lynn
Summary: in short this story is happenning some short time after Fayt, and his party defeated Luther. It all begins with another peace conferrence in Mosel ruins.AlbelxNel


Chapter 1

Nel was sitting on a porch in front of inn in Surferio where she booked in few hours ago..

Her head went up with her eyes pointed to the sky. She watched clouds travel around..

Usually she never had time to did those things, but now she wanted to relax in somewhat different way.. The air was pleasant and warm.

Twodays have passed since a conference was held in Mosel ruins...the conference that made things much more difficult for her...

"Those dusty old ruins...couldn't the king have picked up a better place for meeting than this"...she grumbled to her chin.

Since the war was long over between their countries, she couldn't believe that the glyphians couldn't put enough effort into restoring this place. This place was still infested with monsters, and it felt like the whole place was starting to fall apart...but she could understand that due big losses for each side, it had to pass several years since they would gather enough money for such a big investment...she didn't know why did this trouble her...maybe due her love for art, she couldn't stand a watch to those statues to get ruined...They would look beautiful, restored in their original shape and color... but that wasn't the thing she should think about right now.

Nel was walking behind the Queen Romeria of the sacred kingdom of Aquaria, accompanied by her long life friend and business partner, Clair Lasbard. They went through the doors into a large hall with a round table in the middle surrounded by comfortable looking seats...There was nothing out of the ordinary...some dust covered stone walls, on some parts covered with Airglyph brigade flags. Two passages: one to the left side, and one to the right. At the center of the table there was a lightstone hovering, emanating a gentle blue light.

After a few seconds passed, Nel heard footsteps getting closer to where they were standing.

King Airglyph stepped through the door accompanied by a storm brigade captain also known as the king's advisor, count Woltar.

"Greetings Romeria.. Miss Zelpher... Lady Clair.."- He bowed his head in a greeting way to each one of them. The same thing did Woltar.

"Good day Arzei, Woltar...I'm glad to see you made it in time, but i see you lack one of your captains if I may add..." – the queen nodded to them in a greeting way, which was mimed by her two bodyguards at this current moment.

"Well...yes this is truly unfortunate, but he seems to be late for every meeting.."

"My deepest apologies, Romeria.."

"Not at all...It couldn't do us any harm to wait a bit longer.."

Nel knew of who were they talking about. The only captain left alive besides Woltar, was Albel, and it would be like him to barge in out of nowhere when they at least expected...late as always...

STROOOOM!

Some large noise interrupted her thoughts, and she suddenly non intentionally pulled out her daggers, ready to fight...getting close to the doors.

"Nel, I'm sure there is nothing to be concerned about..." -Romeria replied to the noise

Nel looked at the queen with a serious look on her face, placing her daggers away...nodding her head and calmly stepping away from the doors.

The will of Apris is truly great, she thought to herself, the next what would have happened if she didn't make few steps away, would be her getting hit by a massive door opening in a violent way..

A pissed off figure went through the door, and Nel's jaw dropped of surprise... it wasn't what she expected to see. As she looked around her everybody was glancing at this site in rather shocked look on their faces...

Albel Nox, the prideful captain of the Black Brigade, and soon to become a Captain of Dragon brigade walked in half naked, as parts of his clothes were ripped apart while obviously battling something..

There were scars all over his body.. I guess he was clenched quite tight in that one...

Nel couldn't help it but burst out of laughter...she couldn't think that the one known as Albel the wicked would be forced to retreat. Which automatically planted a thought in her head of him getting defeated in battle..?

"What are you laughing at, worm?"- Albel gave her a glare often thousanddeaths, and continued walking towards his seat beside Woltar.

Nel just let out an evil grin, she had realized this was not the time, nor the place to be arguing.

"Ahem..." –after a short stance staring at Albel, the king finally came to and decided to start the meeting.

"Let me get straight to the point...as we all know the war has long ended between our countries, and Airglyph, as well as Aquaria started to recover from many losses it has suffered..."

Woltar got out of his bag a small piece of something. Nel couldn't tell what it was but somehow was very interested in it...so much that he couldn't even hear the king speaking.

The thing was tied all around with some kind of black velvet-like fabric.

And she was not the only one that got distracted. She saw Albel trying with all his effort to keep a calm, straight face. Clair was leaning over her shoulder also gazing upon it. To Nel it all seemed a bit fishy, but she couldn't help it, that feeling she had was too strong.

The king was also distracted with the item..

"This is the thing we developed in Airglyph..."

Woltar unwrapped the item and it came to be a small box made out of mithril. Nel now felt like she was slowly getting dragged into it...she was way too interested and it felt weird.

"What is that, Arzei..?"- The queen asked..

"Well to tell you the truth, Romeria, I don't know...I only feel the presence of the box. I feel its dragging me in...I feel like i want to open it...even though I know there is nothing inside..."

"There is nothing inside?" -Nel asked.

"So how did you come to idea to produce such a distracting item..? -the queen replied rather confused.

"Actually it was made by an accident" -the king turned his face to Albel with an annoyed look on his face. Albel crossed his hands, and bowed his head down glaring angrily through his black- blondish hair.

"Hmph! Say what you want. .I told you this item shouldn't be discussed about..."

"Oh, no, on the contrary," Woltar significally added, "this item sustains some great power locked inside, and that is why it should get properly examined."

"That is correct."

The queen was looking at the item suspiciously. And finally added:

"That may be so, but what do we Aquarian have to do with it. You did say at a beginning that this was an Airglyph product.."

"Indeed, however, once this item is delivered to Greeton for proper analysis, and if our suspicion about its power became true, i wish to present this item to your Aquarian research facility. I am sure Lady Elena will be able to find some use of it. And as for our countries, accept it as a gift to show our trust towards you."

"I see... you said it would be sent to Greeton, right? Then allow me to support you any way I can, Arzei."

"Thank you, Romeria, that is why we're here. I'd like to get one of your subordinates to accompany Albel on his way to Greeton."

"WHAT? Who said I needed assistance!" Albel got up fiercely from his chair, with one strong bang on the table with his mechanical hand. First he glanced at the king, then at Woltar. When he saw there was no response from them, he finally sat down gazing at Nel with a message in his eyes clearly saying: don't even dare to accompany me!

Nel just rolled her eyes innocently delivering him the look: "don't look at me, i have nothing to do with it."

"Very well then, I will send Nel. Is that alright with you, Nel?" -queen finally added

"Yes your majesty." Nel said quietly, digging her head in her scarf. From that position she sneaked a peek through her hair towards Albel, who glanced at her in an even more hostile manner now. Nel knew Albel was furious when somebody determined something concerning his future, and right this moment it was the queen of Aquaria. If it was his king, he could easily do something to repair this unfortunate situation, but he was aware that towards the queen he She closed her eyes, smiling secretly. Nel hated to admit it, but she enjoyed seeing Albel pissed off. It was a feeling she couldn't describe.

"Excellent, this concludes the meeting then. Thank you for you cooperation, Romeria."

"My pleasure, Arzei."- The queen replied getting up from her seat, which action was followed by Clair and Nel. King of Airglyph and Woltar did the same, but only Albel remained sitting, with his mind absent, with a grin which could be only interpretated that deep down in his mind he was plotting an evil plan of some sort.


End file.
